thelegosofwccfandebfandomcom-20200214-history
John F. Wayne
John Frederick Wayne was born in Chicago, Illinois, on March 4, 1959. His parents were born in London, England and immigrated in 1958. His father, Frederick Wayne, was a lawyer, and his mother, Magaret Wayne nee Julius, was a psychologist. In 1962 after the Democratic Republic of America (DRA) was formed, Frederick ran for and won election as a People's Delegate in 1963. The family moved to New York City, the capital. There, John explored the city with his mother and went to school while Frederick sat in the York Chamber, the home of the Democratic Assembly. In 1965, Frederick won a second term. In 1967, however, Samuel Morris defeated him by painting Frederick as an NYC politician. In February 1968 the family moved back to Chicago, where Frederick continued his law practice. The Keys and College In 1973 the DRA collapsed and gang war erupted. The family, wanting to escape the guns of Chicago, moved to Key Largo in the Florida Keys, where tire and energy tycoon Luciano Ferzetti had created a safe haven. John lived there from the time he was 14 until he was 18. In 1977 John went to college in Germany at the Berlin Institution. He graduated and went to law school there. After 10 years of college and law school, John returned home in 1987, when he was 28. John then became a Personal Legal Counsel to Ferzetti in his business, Ferzetti, Inc. In 1990, Ferzetti and his forces destroyed the powerful Norquist Gang and began the onerous process of uniting America. By 1995, Ferzetti had formed the country of the USA, managed to ratify a Constitution, and made himself the President for an extended term of 14 years. Two political parties were formed. The Democrats (D) were liberals and progressives, and the Republicans ® were conservatives and traditionalists. John joined the Democrats. The House and Speaker In 1996, after moving back to Chicago, John won election as the US Representative for Illinois' 7th Congressional District. In January 1997 he began his term. On January 3, John was one of 3 candidates vying for Speaker of the House, the leader of the House of Representatives. The other candidates were Rep. Margaret Hutchison (D-NJ) and Rep. John Boehner (R-OH).The Democratic majority in the House during the 1st Congress was split. There were 291 Democrats, 134 Republicans, and 1 Independent. Any given candidate needed 218 votes to win the Speaker-ship. So far, John's supporters had control of 161 Democrats, 3 Republicans, and the 1 Independent, Bernie Sanders (I-VT). He thus had 165 total supporters. Hutchison had control of 128 Democrats and 1 Republican. Boehner had the support of 129 Republicans. Thus, as of 3:00 pm on January 3, after eight rounds of balloting, nobody was speaker, since it was 165-129-129. Hutchison dropped out at 3:15, and her Democrats flocked to John, while the sole Republican supported Boehner. However, one of John's Republicans defected to Boehner. The final score was 294-131. John was thus elected as Speaker. Except for establishing rules, not much happened in the 1st Congress. In 1998, John won reelection as a Representative unopposed. In early 1999, with 299 Democrats and 136 Republicans, the Republicans nominated Newt Gingrich (R-GA) for Speaker, while John was renominated. John won easily 298-133.